


Home Is Nowhere

by talkingtothesky



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Confused John, Dubious Consent Fantasy, Episode: s01e01 Pilot, M/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 14:49:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18671866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: He hits the bed as though dropped in it roughly by unseen hands.





	Home Is Nowhere

**Author's Note:**

> Set early s1, while John is adjusting to not being (or not needing to be) homeless, and unsure if he can trust Finch. 
> 
> Dubcon warning - worse is suggested than actually happens.

His cheap rented room smells of mothballs and dust. Sure beats a urine-soaked corner down a badly lit street. John’s nose likes the dust. The library is dusty. John would sleep there if he could. If he thought Finch wouldn’t scowl at him for it, shoo him away like a disgruntled shopkeeper.

He doesn’t get inside the covers, safer not to, and it’s a warm night besides. Sleep takes a long time to claim him, and is fragile when it does. He drifts in and out of alertness, part of his mind still working, still aiming, judging the distance of the oncoming vehicle, the speed of his fall.

He hits the bed as though dropped in it roughly by unseen hands. John props himself up on his elbows. It’s morning. The gap between the brown curtains admits a strip of sunlight. It catches the corner of the frame of Finch’s glasses and the edge of his smirk.

John struggles to breathe. “How did you get in here?” He doesn’t know why he asks that. It’s not particularly secure. That’s not why he chose this place.

Finch sits stiffly in the chair, hands on his knees. “Do continue,” he says. “I’m waiting.”

What the - John glances down to find his pants are open, dick half hard on his thigh. “I wasn’t…”

“ _Now_ , Mr. Reese.” The words are an irresistible push on his sternum. John flops back on the bed and takes himself in hand.

He wakes a moment later, for real this time. There’s really a sunlit gap in the curtains but no chair facing the bed, nobody watching. His hand covers his groin protectively. His pants are intact. He’s overly warm, but dry. He’s relieved about that. He doesn’t want to have to shower here.

A dream. Finch wouldn’t. Apart from that one time he moved him but that was to make a point. Of how quickly John would act to save someone, without thinking about it. Proving he could do this job. And there was a wall between them, a door. Finch wouldn’t.

A dream. But does that mean - some part of John wants him to? Or is his brain just twisting him up?


End file.
